bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RayneHaos/As Seen Through Crystals, Chapter 5: From the depths of Dementia
In the Neathian Colliseum Sarah: BAKUGAN BRAWL, LETS GO HAOS INGRAM!!!! Serena: hmph! fine, its YOUR FUNERAL RISE HAOS JETRO Crysta:*weakly* Sarah!!?! You're okay Sarah: yes. I wasn't about to be framed for something that I didn't do. Fabia: SERENA!!!!!!!!! I'LL HELP YOU LETS DO THIS ARANAUT!!!!!!!!!!! Sarah: *gasps* Crysta: I never thought this day would come. I'm going to regret hurting you Serena. You to Fabia. RISE HAWKTOR! On the Streets of Neathia Corbin: *trips* Ah! I can't believe they're gone. I'm alone Strikeflier: SHUT UP! I'm still here. god. Corbin: oh right! Sorry Strikeflier Strikeflier: I do wonder what happened to Rayne though. The escape pod was pretty charred. I think I even saw a dead body under it. That has to make you worry Corbin: nah, Rayne is probably just fine. Although I do wonder what happened *begins making a thinking face* Strikeflier: But can someone really survive something like THAT? Corbin: *still thinking* well he could but not without getting a few sca---*walks into a wall* OW! Strikeflier: Really? you really just ran into a wall.... Your mother was right to give you someone to watch out for you. Corbin: SHADDUP!!!!!! *an explosion rocks the ground. its source is the colloseum* Strikeflier: WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT? Corbin: I'm......I'm not so sure. Should we.... Should we go check? Strikeflier: definetly. Lets go *they run off to the collosuem* In the higher floors of the castle *Rayne has returned to seek other members of the royal family* Rayne: ugh!! Empty. You think this Royal family would watch over their castle. Lumagrowl: Many explosions have been created at the building that appears to be the colloseum. Maybe they are there fighting. Rayne: Possibly. But, why leave the castle unattended? Hades: Good question. The guards were only guarding the throne room. And that weird tunnel like area beside that castle. Rayne: Yea! I wonder what that was about. Lumagrowl: Neathia is home to the powerful Sacred Orb. The Neathian Royal Guard always protect that when strangers surface. Without that this planet would die. Rayne: hm.... So they aren't dumb afterall. *a beam breaks through the castle walls.* Rayne: *jumps high before the beam has a chance to hit him* WHAT THE--- Lumagrowl: It came from the colloseum!!! Rayne: I think its time to pay this colloseum a little visit. Lumagrowl & Hades: Agreed. *he jumps out of the whole made from the beam at the very top of the castle* In an alternate dimension ???: *peering into a crystal ball* ???: Are you still looking into those three? ???: *pushes away the crystal ball* No! yes. Come on Eve I would just like to make sure my son gets into the right crowd. Eve: Moria, I understand but your just leading him into danger. Moria: That may be but Rayne is along with him. He protected me for a long while. I'm sure he will protect my dear Corbin as well. Eve: Fine, continue to watch. But if you step in to the course of destiny I'm cutting it off. Got it? Moria: Its a deal Category:Blog posts